Walk Night
by TrishCastle
Summary: After a night out. - CHAPTER 2 is up! Reviews will be appreciated! :  Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

The day was done. It has been truly beautiful for both of them.

They were walking towards her house. He asked her earlier if he can walk her home.

She was hesitant but eventually agreed. The wind blew on their faces which caused her to twitch.

He noticed the certain movement and wrapped around his arms around her body.

They continued walking and finally reached her front door.

Silence filled the place, it was so strong that made the moment so awkward.

He smiled and held her hand and said "Good night, my Love."

She smiled back and rubbed her thumb upon his smooth skin.

"I really had a good time. I hope we can do this more often." she said.

He felt joy and excitement for he thought that this is the start of everything.

"Yea, get yourself ready. We will do this more often. As often as you want."

She sighed happily and replied "It's getting late, you have to go now. Good night."

With a smile on his face he replied, "I'll miss you tonight. Until tomorrow, my Princess. Sweetest dreams, Detective."

He kissed her hand and whispered, "I love you."

**A/N: I intended this to be a one-shot but I would love to continue of you want me to. So let me know. R and R please! :D THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_6 hours earlier.._

They just finished a case. This was a hard one, and they just thanked God that it was over. They were all exhausted. They were sleep deprived for five days. They just get power naps in between breaks but other than that they all work all the way to get the bastard behind bars. They just need their bodies to rest, catch up on sleep and nutrition too.

While all of them were packing up, putting down all of the posts off the murder board, and making last minute paperwork Ryan suggested something, "Let's celebrate this victory! Why don't we swing to the Old Hunt and just be merry." The suggestion brought a smile to Esposito's face and replied, "That's a good idea, count me in." On the other hand, Beckett hummed in, "Sorry guys, I'm just so tired and I really need to rest. Can I pass?" Both Ryan and Esposito smiled at Beckett for they know what she was feeling. Esposito glanced to Castle and made a face asking him if he will come and with an action of refusal Esposito understood and smiled.

After fixing everything up, Esposito and Ryan said their goodbyes. Beckett wondered why Castle didn't join them. So she asked, "Hey, why didn't you.." Even before she got to finish her statement Castle immediately replied, "Oh, I thought I should get some rest too and also spend time with Alexis. So yeah." She sensed something coming but she brushed it off and teased him, "Ohh, okay you need to do your beauty rests. With those eye bags.." She smiled and laugh with his reaction.

Castle was thinking of inviting her to dinner. Not a dinner date but just two friends having fun, spending the night off and something like a date. He wants to make her feel special. He has the feeling that this is the right time and he was going with it. His thoughts argued with each other, should he or should he not do this? This might change something in their relationship, so he breathed in and made his decision.

He was sitting on "his" chair while Kate finished some last minute paperwork, then he began to speak, "Hey, I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner. Remy's would still be open." He said those words with full confidence and with a big smile on his face.

Kate smiled on his ways, indeed his partner was so sweet. This was one thing she loves about him. _Oh, wait did I just say love. Okay, I have to decide. Uhmmm. _She smiled and began, "Sure, Castle. But wouldn't Alexis be waiting? I wouldn't want to get in the way."

Rick exhaled an audible sigh, he let out a smile of relief and said, "Nope. Alexis is at Page's, it's her birthday today so Alexis wouldn't be home till after midnight. So shall we go?"

Kate stood up and grabbed her things and followed Castle to the elevator. She was indeed nervous. But she knows in her heart that this night would be great and she would definitely give it a try.

**A/N: Thanks to Luv2Write86 for giving me those tips. I'm surely going on that. I'll be updating real soon. Lemme know what you think. Read and review please. :D**


End file.
